Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/1 September 2017
06:40 Who added that template? 06:40 dk 06:40 Because I was out cycling 06:40 I will sort them now 06:40 btw Shiva what do you think of hte profile pic? I wanted to put Muffet too but I couldn't find a way to draw her with a good pose along 06:43 I've changed my avatar, cause you have. 06:43 It's cool. 06:43 Especially word sp8der. 06:44 Hi, Lav, Toa has added a template. 06:44 The "This user is a sock puppet of etc"? 06:45 I think toa 06:45 thanks Shiva 06:45 he told me that he went to do something but never told me what 06:46 and he told me suspect because someone else brought up TruMoo stuff 06:52 That was surely Toa. 06:52 How is everyone? 06:52 I saw it. 06:52 The pages are deleted and the user is blocked 06:53 I'm annoyed by the hiccups, thanks, you? 06:53 sorry if afk practicing megalovania on guitar 07:01 Why is everyone away ? 07:02 Yar har fiddle dee dee 07:02 Being a pirate is alright to me 07:02 Do what you want cause a pirate is free 07:02 You are a pirate 07:06 he's a pirate 07:06 Wb wb 07:06 Wb wb 07:06 Wb wb 07:06 Wb b b 07:07 Wb wb wb wb 07:07 Wb wb wb b b 07:07 W 07:07 B 07:07 Wb wb b 07:07 W 07:07 B 07:07 Wb b b b 07:08 That's «He's a Pirate» 07:10 We've got us a map 07:12 To lead us to the hidden box 07:12 That's all locked up with locks 07:12 And buried deep away 07:14 We'll dig up the box 07:14 We know it's full of precious booty 07:14 Burst open the locks 07:14 And then we'll say hooray 07:14 We're sailing away 07:14 Adventure awaits on every shore 07:14 We set sail and explore 07:14 And run and jump all day 07:14 We float on our boat 07:14 Until it's time to drop the anchor 07:14 Then hang up our coats 07:14 Until we sail again 07:15 Yar har fiddle dee dee 07:15 Being a pirate is all right with me 07:15 Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free 07:15 You are a pirate 07:15 Yo Ho, ahoy and avast 07:15 Being a Pirate is really badass 07:15 Hang the black flag 07:15 At the end of the mast 07:15 You are a pirate 07:16 Yar har! 07:16 Wind at your back, lads! 07:16 Wherever ye go! 07:16 Blue sky above and blue ocean below 07:16 You are a pirate 07:16 You are a pirate 07:17 You are a Pirate! Ya gobshite! 07:18 i am 8ack! 07:18 I'm a Sp8der! 07:18 from the Sp8der Duo! 07:19 I've sang the whole pirate hymn. 07:19 that guitar annoys me 07:19 For the brotherhood. 07:20 Why? 07:20 the cable is bad and you cant stop the eco, I know how to controll how hard I hit the string too 07:20 I was able to play Megalovania on acoustic along with other songs 07:22 sorry if afk 07:25